


neither pink nor pale [comic]

by Lilith



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: She loves me all that she can,And her ways to my ways resign;But she was not made for any man,And she never will be all mine.
from Edna St. Vincent Millay's poem Witch-Wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoilecourageuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts).



  



End file.
